Maine Mission
by Alty Is On Fire. Literally
Summary: Maine and York go on a mission and fight some Covenant Hunters. One-shot.


**A/N- Lol, this was for my English writing assignment. I got the idea from a Tumblr post, so the idea isn't mine.**

**Also, I don't own the characters is this story. If I did, Maine/Wash would be canon. **

* * *

The wind blew over the almost bare landscape. There were a few futuristic looking buildings that seemed to glow with a faint blue light. Around them were several large aliens known as hunters to the humans. They were made up of thousands of small worm like creatures. There was armor all over their body, except for a sliver on the back of their neck and on most of their back. They had a large shield on one arm, and a large gun type thing on the other one. There were quite a few of them, around eight in all.

A growl came from the tree line as someone watched the hunters. The growl was of impatience and excitement. It came from an armored person who was lying on his stomach behind a bush. They wore an EVA style helmet, and the visor covered most of their face, with the rest of it being white. He wore white armor with orange trim.

A twig cracked behind the man, and he swerved around, taking out his pistol as he did so. The pistol was aimed at another man's head, and the man had his hands up in surrender.

The white armored man growled in annoyance and lowered his pistol, putting it back onto the holster on his thigh.

"Sorry about that Maine." The tan armored man said in a hushed whisper, knowing that the other man would be able to hear him.

Maine didn't respond, he just turned back to the hunters, wondering what the plan of action was.

"You have any ideas?" The man asked.

Even though Maine was big and muscular didn't mean he was stupid. He actually scored one of the highest in the entry exams for the UNSC. He just didn't chose to speak when it came to asking him about a plan.

Maine merely shrugged. It's not like he could actually respond due to his throat injury…

"You could point it out to me you know, or write it in the dirt." The man suggested.

Maine glared at him from under his helmet, a growl escaping his throat. _"Shut it York."_ Maine snarled, even though the words came out as different toned hisses and growls.

York put his hands up in surrender once more, not wanting to get a knife to the face from Maine if he got to angry.

"I'll come up with a plan then. Just wait a moment." York said with a small sigh of reluctance, not wanting to come up with a plan of action. It probably wouldn't work anyway.

Now Maine wasn't very patient when it came to waiting. He merely stood up, slipping his brute shot onto his back, and started to walk down the small hill towards the hunters.

"Wait! Maine!" York called after the white armored Freelancer, who merely waved at him in response.

"I can't believe I agreed to come on this mission…" York sighed while rubbing the bridge of his nose. He then slipped his tan and white helmet on and followed Maine down the hill.

The hunters immediately spotted the two man squad and roared challenges before they started to shoot at them with their fuel rod cannons.

They were easy to dodge as they only flew in one direction and didn't move very much.

Maine took the brute shot off his back, the blade gleaming from the sun. He growled back at them and started to run towards the nearest hunter, shooting at it while he ran. The hunter died after a few shots and he started to reload as he jumped over it, shooting at the next one and easily bringing it down too.

York watched Maine bring down two more hunters with little effort, and sighed in reluctance. He never got to kill anything when he went on missions with Maine…

Maine took down another hunter before he ran out of ammunition. He rolled his eyes under his helmet and ran to the next hunter. He ran up it and stabbed its neck with his blade. The worms squealed in protest, which turned into a roar as all the squeals of the worms came together.

Maine jumped back and took out a grenade, throwing it under the hunter. It didn't kill it, but the explosion made it fall back. Maine ran and stabbed it a couple more times until its squeals died.

Maine snorted in disbelief as it died, and turned his attention to the last two hunters who were currently charging at him. He jumped away, putting his brute shot onto his back. He took out his last grenade and popped the pin. He then ran towards the hunter and shoved the grenade into its armor. He backed away as it blew up.

Last hunter, and no more ammunition. An idea came to him suddenly and he motioned to York as he dodged the hunter's blows.

York ran over to Maine as Maine backed away from the hunter and got out of its range.

"What?" York asked his teammate as he glanced at the hunter before looking back at Maine.

Maine responded with a grunt, and then grabbed York's wrist, and threw him towards the hunter.

York screamed like a girl as he crashed into the hunter. The weight of his armor and his own weight made the hunter stumble back and almost fall down.

York was going to start yelling at Maine, but Maine didn't give him the chance to as he grabbed York's leg and started beating the hunter to death with him.

"Maine!" York yelled and Maine merely chuckled as he continued to kill the hunter.

When the hunter was dead, Maine dropped York to the ground, and let his winded teammate stand up. York ripped off his helmet and puked up whatever was in his stomach.

Maine wanted to try and not laugh, but he sputtered and then started to laugh. Some of his spit got onto his visor, and he took it off. He had a large grin on his face, one York hadn't seen in a while. York instantly started to laugh as he saw the large man smile.

"Alright, fine Maine that was pretty funny." York smiled, and then looked at his armor which was covered in the purple blood of the hunter. He screwed up his nose, and then gagged as the smell hit his nose. He puked again, and Maine fell to the ground, holding his stomach as he laughed at York's state.

York glared at the man who seemed to be having too much fun… "Maine, can we find a river or something to wash my armor?" York croaked his throat sore from throwing up.

"_Yea, fine." _Maine responded, even though York couldn't understand him. Maine stood up and wiped the inside of his helmet out. He then slipped it back on. That was enough laughter for one year…

"Thanks." York smiled and started to walk towards the forest.

Maine followed behind him, wondering if he should tell him that the river was the other way… _No… I'd like to watch his look of disbelief when he notices he isn't going the right way…_ Maine thought with a small chuckle.


End file.
